Mechanical key lock sets have been widely utilized throughout the world for access control purposes for many years. The tumbler style is a very common mechanical key lock style. In recent years, electronic locks have become more common. These can be implemented in at least combination, magnetic strip and proximity form. The combination form typically involves a keypad, into which a series of digits and/or letters is entered. The series is relayed electronically to a security panel which looks for the same series in a database it maintains, and, in the event of match, actuates a lock through, for example, a solenoid. In the magnetic strip version, a card bearing a magnetic strip is swiped through a card reader for actuation of the lock. The proximity version, which is increasing in popularity, often includes a passive RFID tag included in a card or fob.
In commercial, industrial and institutional settings, electronic locks are attractive, since the security panel can be programmed for differentiated access, i.e. the card/code/fob assigned to one person may provide access to areas to which the cards/codes/fobs assigned to other persons do not permit access. As well, in the event of termination, the panel can be updated to deny access to the assigned card/code/fob. Additionally, the panel can be programmed to record access activity to a controlled access area, which further enhances security.
A drawback associated with electronic lock technology is substantially increased incremental installation cost in comparison to mechanical key lock sets, especially in retrofit situations. Accordingly, especially in retrofit situations, it is commonplace to employ a combination of mechanical and electrical access control. This often results in the need for employees to be issued a mechanical key, an identification badge and an electronic credential, which can become cumbersome.